Currently, double-sided printing of an item, for example, a greeting card, a note card, a postcard, a brochure, or a business card, can be complicated. Each side of the item can include indicia, e.g., print or images, that is printed right side up, and other indicia that is printed upside down, even on the same side/surface of the item. This especially is the case where the item is configured to be folded after printing. Accordingly, it should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a simplified method for printing indicia on both surfaces of a dual-sided item. The present invention satisfies this need as well as others.